creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Satans Choice
Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, warum ich mich auf das Alles überhaupt eingelassen habe. Naja ich denke, ich wollte eben mal wieder was mit Freunden machen, auch, wenn es eine eher merkwürdige Sache war. Annie, die Jüngste von uns Dreien, ist ein unglaublich liebenswerter Mensch. Sie ist wirklich zu jedem so nett und freundlich, dass es fast unheimlich ist. Gleichzeitig ist sie aber auch sehr naiv... und sie interessierte sich für Esoterikkram und kam von diesem zu Geistern. Irgendwann kam sie auf die Idee ein Geisterjägerteam zu bilden und da sollten ich und Jessi natürlich mitwirken. Jessi war eher das Gegenteil von Annie. Sie war oft ziemlich sarkastisch und meist eher mies gelaunt. Trotz ihres jungen Alters hatte sie viel durch machen müssen und wenn man einen Rat brauchte, dann war es gut sich an sie zu wenden. Jessi hatte meist Ahnung. Nun, wie man vielleicht schon rauslesen kann, hatte ich nicht viel davon gehalten. Ich glaubte nicht an Geister und fand es eher amüsant. Es war immerhin eine Möglichkeit mal öfter was mit den beiden zu unternehmen. Warum Jessi mitgemacht hat, frage ich mich immer noch, denn auch sie glaubte nicht an so Etwas. Aber eigentlich dachte ich eh, dasw Nichts weiter passieren würde. Vielleicht einmal in ein leeres Haus gehen oder nachts auf den Friedhof, aber mehr nicht. Eines Tages aber hatte Annie einen echten Auftrag an Land gezogen. Ein Mann hatte wohl Probleme mit einem Geist und nun sollten wir es richten. So zogen wir, die Gosthbusters für Arme, los. Der Herr wohnte in einer Villa mit einem großen aber etwas ungepflegten Garten, im Allgemeinen aber wirklich schön, man konnte neidisch werden. Er wohnte da wohl ganz allein... nun, ich erwartete einen etwas verschrobenen, alten Kauz, der entweder Aufmerksamkeit brauchte oder tatsächlich hinter jedem Pups einen Geist vermutete. Tatsächlich öffnete ein überraschend gutaussehender Mann, so Mitte 20 schätze ich. So gingen wir in eines der Zimmer. Es war mit einer Menge teurer, antiker Möbel eingerichtet, aber durchaus stilvoll. Wir setzten uns an einen großen Mahagonitisch und Anni sagte dem Hausherren, dass er die Geschehnisse so genau wie möglich beschreiben sollte. Also begann Julius zu erzählen. Es begann damit, dass er ein paar Bücher auf dem Flohmarkt kaufte. Auf dem Flohmarkt... ernsthaft?! So wie die Villa aussah, konnte er sich wahrscheinlich sogar ein paar Autoren kaufen, aber nein... der feine Herr geht lieber auf den Flohmarkt... dachte ich und als ich Jessi ansah, glaubte ich, dass sie das Selbe dachte. Nun, jedenfalls kaufte er 5 Bücher, aber als er Zuhause ankam waren es Sechs. Das irritierte ihn nur wenig, da er davon ausging, der Verkäufer wollte nur einen Ladenhüter los werden. Doch als er sich das Buch einmal genauer ansah, empfand er es als sehr merkwürdig. Es handelte sich um einen Kurzroman; einen recht Alten, wenn man bedachte, dass er in altdeutscher Schrift verfasst war. Doch das Merkwürdige war, dass dieser voller Gekritzel war. Der Titel war auf der ersten Seite durchgestrichen und darunter stand "Satans Choice". Auch alle anderen Notizen waren englisch, aber teilweise sehr schwer zu entziffern. Dazu Symbole und einiges war auch auf Latein geschrieben. Auf jeder zweiten Seite befand sich etwas. Julius schenkte dem keine weitere Beachtung und legte das Buch in ein Regal. Zwei Wochen später begann es aber und zwar damit, das ein Kumpel zu Besuch war. Dieser hat wohl in einem unbeobachteten Moment jenes Buch genommen und darin geblättert sowie auch gelesen. In der ersten Nacht danach bemerkte Julius einen merkwürdigen Geruch. Irgendwie....rostig, metallisch. Schwer zu beschreiben. Dieser trat ab da jede Nacht auf, mal stärker, mal schwächer. Eine Quelle dessen, konnte bis jetzt nicht ausgemacht werden. Das war zwar störend und seltsam aber noch nicht sonderlich unheimlich. Bald kamen regelmäßige Alpträume hinzu, zumeist völlig wirr und zusammenhanglos. Bis auf einen. Jener Traum lief wohl ungefähr so ab: Julius erwachte im Traum und begab sich in Richtung Küche um etwas zu trinken. Dabei war es im Flur eiskalt sodass er seinen Atem sehen konnte. Doch als er an einem der mannshohen Spiegel vorbei kam, musste er einfach stehenbleiben. In diesem erwartete ihn nicht sein Spiegelbild, sondern eine riesige Gestalt. Genau konnte er sie nicht erkennen aber es sollte wohl einen Mann darstellen mit Hörnern am Kopf. Die Gestalt zeigte auf Julius und sprach " adveniat regnum meum, mi voluntatis. Primus tu eris, et sequentur." Danach wachte er tatsächlich auf, völlig erschöpft und komplett durchgeschwitzt. Zuletzt kam es in den letzten Tagen zu einem unaufhörlichen Flüstern das er nur im Haus hörte und wirklich nur er. Das war's. Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach, war der Gute eher ein Fall für die Klapse. Und auch Jessi sah nicht so aus als ob sie ihm glauben schenken wollte. Nur Annie schrieb fleißig mit und schien das für realistisch zu halten. Also beschloss sie, des Nachts ein paar Evps zu machen. Jeweils in Julius Schlafzimmer, als auch im Flur mit dem Spiegel. Ratet mal wer im Flur hocken durfte, ich natürlich. Als ich also im stockdunklen Flur saß, neben dem Spiegel, war ich mir recht sicher, dass das Gruseligste hier, ich bin. Aber ich wollte Annie zumindest das Gefühl geben, das ich sie ernst nahm also schaltete ich das Aufnahmegerät ein und stellte die von ihr notierten Fragen. "Wer bist du" "Warum bist du hier" "Was willst du von Julius" "Warum machst du ihm Angst" Nach jeder Frage ließ ich etwas Zeit, damit die Entität antworten konnte. Danach hörte ich mir den ganzen Spaß an. Nun, meine Stimme hörte sich auf der Aufnahme echt grausig an aber sonst....nein nichts. Wie unerwartet, haha. Auch Jessi und Annie hatten ähnlich viel Erfolg aber das war natürlich noch lange kein Grund für sie, auf zu geben. Nun sollte eine Senance die entsprechende Antwort bringen. Dazu wurde der(wenig begeisterte ) Kumpel eingeladen. Ich muss zugeben das es schon sehr stimmungsvoll war. Wie wir alle in dem abgedunkelten Raum bei Kerzenschein saßen. Versammelt um einen großen, runden Tisch, darauf ein antik aussehendes Hexenbrett. Nur das blinken von Annies Gerätschaften störte etwas die Atmosphäre. Nun legte jeder einen Finger auf die Plakette und Annie begann die selben Fragen zu stellen wie in der Nacht zuvor. Und es passierte.....nichts. Nachdem der Kumpel sich maulend verabschiedete sah Julius schon sehr angespannt und den Tränen nahe aus. Er tat mir schon Leid.....Irgendwie. Doch als Jessi Annies Apparate begutachtete stellte sie etwas fest. " Hey sag mal, der hier zählt doch wie viele Personen im Raum sind, oder?" "Äh ja warum?" fragte Annie aufgeregt. "Naja wir sind doch 5 gewesen oder? Der Display zeigt aber 6 Personen an" Ich glaube in dem Moment ging uns allen ein leichter Schauder über den Rücken. Auch wenn es sich wahrscheinlich um einen Fehler in der Anzeige gehandelt hat. Denn wenn hier jemand war, hätte er doch mit uns reden können. Als ich mich endlich in dem mir zugeteilten Gästezimmer schlafen legen wollte, klopfte es. Etwas erschrocken drehte ich mich um aber es war nur Jessi. " Hey, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" "Klar doch." antwortete ich obwohl ich lieber schon geschlafen hätte. Jessi wollte nur wissen ob ich nicht vielleicht auch daran dachte, das Ganze ab zu brechen. Sie meinte das Annie sich zu sehr reinsteigerte und so nur die Psyschiose von Graf Sprung-in-der-Schüssel verstärkte. Ich muss zugeben, daran dachte ich auch schon. Aber andererseits.....werden wir bezahlt....ich meine, so lange sich keiner weh tut, ist das doch nur halb so schlimm. Bei dem Thema Geld, hatte ich Jessi überzeugt und so wollten wir weiter machen bis das ganze geklärt war oder uns zu schräg wurde. Am nächsten Morgen eröffnete uns Annie ihre neuste Theorie. Da das Wesen zum ersten Mal auftrat als aus dem Buch gelesen wurde, sollte das gleich wieder geschehen. Julius war dagegen, er hatte Angst das es dadurch schlimmer wurde. Aber am Ende wurde vorgelesen. Annie wählte willkürlich etwas aus, natürlich nur die Notizen die sie entziffern konnte. In der Nacht wollten wir erstmal nichts tun um dann in der nächsten wieder Evps zu machen. Ich bezog später also wieder mein Lager vor dem Spiegel und wollte die Fragen stellen. Aber man, war ich müde. Ich wollte mich nur ganz kurz hinlegen....nur ne viertel Stunde. Ich erwachte kurz drauf und wollte mir ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche holen. Ich war schon fast bei dieser angelangt, da bemerkte ich etwas eigenartiges....Nebel. Aus dem großen Speisesaal neben der Küche kamen Nebelschwaden. Neugierig ging ich hinein. Der ganze Raum war in weißen Dunst gehüllt. Man sah wirklich die Hand vor Augen nicht. Es war unheimlich aber auch märchenhaft. Wie ich nun so durch den Nebel ging, stieß ich plötzlich an Etwas, oder eher an Jemanden. Erst dachte ich, es sei Julius. Aber nein, nicht ganz. Der Mann war noch um einiges größer, 2m oder mehr. Ansonsten sah er diesem recht ähnlich. Auch dieser Mann hatte langes schwarzes Haar und eine blasse Haut. Nein, seine war noch heller, sie schien fast ein wenig zu leuchten. Dafür waren seine Arme schwarz aber nur die Unterarme, die Fingernägel lang und scharf wie Krallen. Auch der Bereich vom Mund bis unters Kinn war wie mit schwarzer Farbe bestrichen. Seine Augen waren im Gegensatz zu denen von Julius nicht blau sondern ebenfalls komplett schwarz. Keine Iris, keine Pupille, nur Schwärze. Und er trug Hörner auf dem Kopf, die denen eines Steinbocks ähnelten. Im Traum hatte ich natürlich keine Angst, ich war eher fasziniert. Schließlich sprach das Wesen zu mir: "Veni ad me,da mihi carnem. Imperii me, hoc est sacrificium." Dann wurde ich wirklich wach. Ich lag im Bett und starrte eine Weile irritiert an die Decke. Was für ein merkwürdiger Traum, er war ähnlich dem von welchem Julius berichtete. Ich notierte mir zwar, was der Mann im Traum sagte aber ich wollte es Annie nicht gleich erzählen. Das wäre wie Öl ins Feuer zu kippen. Nur weil ich so etwas geträumt hatte, wurde die Story ja nicht wahrer. Dachte ich. Doch bei der Besprechung am Morgen, kam heraus das auch den anderen, seltsame Dinge widerfahren sind. Jessi hatte in einem Zimmer wachen müssen, dabei hätte sie ständig Schritte gehört und sich sehr beobachtet gefühlt. (Moment.....ich war doch im Flur eingeschlafen......wie kam ich dann ins Bett?!) Annie erzählte irgendwas von dunklen Schemen. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich da nicht genau zu gehört weil ich immer noch sinnierte wie ich im Flur einschlafen und im Bett aufwachen konnte. Wirklich interessant war nur, was Julius zu berichten oder eher zu zeigen hatte. Auf seinem Rücken prangten 5 lange, blutige Kratzer. Sie führten vom linken Schulterblatt bis zur Hüfte. Nun, wenn er kein Schlangenmensch war, konnte er sich diese nicht selbst beigebracht haben. Oder vielleicht doch mit Hilfsmitteln? Aber ich will ihm auch nichts unterstellen. Nun überlegte Annie erst einmal, was als nächstes zu tun wäre. Ich beschloss hingegen mir die Villa samt Garten genauer an zu sehen. Alle Räume waren im gleichen, edlen, wenn auch etwas antiquierten Stil eingerichtet. Kronleuchter, schwere, dunkle Holzmöbel mit Seidenpolster. An den Wänden hingen Ölgemälde, entweder Landschaften oder längst verstorbene Ahnen. Ich muss zugeben, das gefiel mir. Hier wollt ich auch wohnen, Geister hin oder her. Der Garten war nicht ganz so glanzvoll, wie schon zu Anfangs erwähnt ein wenig verwildert. Einige der Rosen blühten prächtig und die Bäume warfen leichte Schatten auf die Wege. Das Gras stand hoch und war von Unkraut durchsetz. Ich setze mich auf eine der Bänke und betrachtete die spätsommerliche Szenerie. In diesem Moment war ich ganz froh an diesem Ort zu sein. Es ist schön hier und solange Annie Spaß an der Sache hat und es Julius hilft ist doch alles bestens oder etwa nicht? Als ich dann abends in das Bad ging, welches zu meinem Schlafzimmer gehörte, passierte etwas Ungewöhnliches. Ich betätigte den Lichtschalter aber die Lampe glühte nur ein wenig schwächlich vor sich hin. Ich konnte das orangerote aufleuchten der Birne erkennen, es wurde mal etwas stärker, mal schwächer aber schließlich gab es ein leises Peng und ich stand im Dunkeln. Ja super, dachte ich und wollte zurück ins Zimmer um wenigstens mit meinem Handy etwas Licht ins Dunkle zu bringen (ha ha) Allerdings war die Tür zu.....Egal wie wild ich an der Klinke rüttelte, nichts ging. Langsam wurde ich unruhig, bald schon panisch. Mein Herz schlug so schnell, das ich erwartete einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen. Meine restlichen Innereien hingegen zogen sich zu einem eisigen Klumpen zusammen. Denn urplötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl das jemand vor mir stand. Direkt vor mir, bereit an zu greifen. Ich konnte quasi die Anspannung der Muskeln spüren, bereit zum Angriff. Trotz größter Furcht, versuchte ich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das war wohl eine Art Panikattacke, da sich die Badtür verkeilt hat und zufällig die Glühbirne den Geist aufgegeben hat. Ja, das klingt realistisch. Somit fasste ich Mut, um mich zu beruhigen, beschloss ich einfach ins Dunkle zu greifen um zu merken, das hier nichts ist. Nach einigen Minuten des zögern, tat ich dies. Nun ich ertastete die Dusche, das Waschbecken und ortete auch das Klo, mit dem Knie. Nachdem der Schmerz nachließ und ich wieder an der Tür ankam, war ich wesentlich ruhiger. Alles normal, davon hatte ich mich ja überzeugt. Wie aufs Stichwort gab es ein Klicken und die Tür ging wieder auf. Allerdings, als ich heraus ging, fühlte es sich an, als ob jemand durch mein Haar streicht. Obwohl ich im hellen, offen Schlafzimmer war, wurde mir gleich wieder schlecht vor Angst. Das war.....sicher Einbildung aber scheiß gruselig nach solch einer Sache. In der Nacht schlief ich gut aber naja, das tue ich fast immer. Am Morgen hatten weder Annie noch Julius etwas merkwürdiges erlebt. Klar, war ja auch ich dran, dachte ich, sagte aber nichts. Nur Jessi verhielt sich seltsam. Sonst saß sie mit ihrem Handy am Tisch und redete mit Annie. Diesmal saß sie schweigend da, ohne Smartphone und ihren Toast hatte sie auch noch nicht angebissen. Da ich das Einfühlungsvermögen eines Backsteins hatte, fragte ich vor versammelter Mannschaft, was los sei. Kurz sah sie mich an, als ob ich gefragt hätte, ob sie mir ihre Leber verkaufen würde. Dann sprang Jessi auf, riss ihren Ärmel runter und entblößte somit ihre Schulter. Da war ein großer, frisch verkrusteter Biss zu erkennen, er sah recht menschlich aus, nur .....etwas zu groß, als hätte man den Kiefer ausgerenkt. "Sieh dir das an! Sieh dir die verdammte Scheiße an! Ich hab die Schnauze voll von all dem hier, ich gehe!" Danach rannte sie in ihr Zimmer und packte tatsächlich ihre Sachen. Ich saß da, völlig verblüfft. Annie sah schockiert aus und Julius....nun da er nicht noch blasser werden konnte, bekam seine Haut einen ungesunden bläulichen Schimmer. Kurz nachdem Jessi das Haus mit krachender Tür verlassen hatte, begann Annie hektisch in ihren Büchern und Aufzeichnungen zu suchen. Ich verzog mich wieder in den Garten und dachte nach. Der Biss war ja nun wirklich sehr mysteriös. Da konnte sie sich unmöglich selbst verletzt haben und für einen normalen Menschenenbiss war der Abstand der Kiefer einfach zu groß. Mir fiel einfach keine normale Erklärung ein. Ich ging alsbald wieder rein, da Regen aufzog. Als ich dann wieder in meinem Zimmer war, der Regen gegen die Scheiben schlug und ich im strahlenden Licht eines Kronleuchters zeichnete, fühlte ich mich doch ganz wohl. Was ich zeichnete? Natürlich das Wesen von dem ich träumte. Ich hatte eh nur einen Bleistift dabei, farbige Bilder waren also nicht drin. Als ich fertig war, war es schon wieder Zeit fürs Abendessen, supi. Ich hielt es gegens Licht und überlegte, wie ich mein Meisterwerk nennen sollte. Ohne mich selbst loben zu wollen, es war wirklich verdammt gut geworden. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr, so eine gute Zeichnung gemacht. Ich legte sie wieder auf den Tisch um zum Essen zu gehen. Nun, ich hätte besser oben essen sollen. Annie und Julius stritten. Er beschwerte sich, das alles nur schlimmer statt besser wurde. Annie hingegen sagte das es ein Dämonäre und man diesen ja nicht so einfach los werden könne, das bräuchte seine Zeit. Naja ich mischte mich nicht ein, beide Seiten hatten irgendwo Recht. Nach dem Essen ging ich hoch und schminkte mich ab, wie jeden Abend. Konzentriert schaute ich den Spiegel, hmpf, es bahnte sich wieder ein Pickel an. Als ich kurz zur Seite sah um meine Creme zu nehmen.....was?! Mein Spiegelbild hatte sich nicht mit bewegt. Zumindest kam es mir so vor und das verursachte wieder ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ich schaute mich genau an, bewegte mich nur langsam und prüfend....alles normal. Naja langsam werde ich wohl bekloppt, kaum zu Ende gedacht, sah ich wie mein Spiegelbild lachte. Ich war wirklich kurz davor etwas in den Spiegel zu schmeißen.....eins stand nun fest. Hier stimmte wirklich etwas nicht. Nur, was sollte ich nun tun? Die einfachste Sache wäre, über eine Ausrede, das Weite zu suchen. Schließlich war ich nicht verpflichtet hier zu bleiben. Doch schon am nächsten Morgen, wurde mir die Entscheidung abgenommen. Julius verkündete, das er eine Woche Urlaub bräuchte. Wobei ich fand, das er eher danach aussah, das er Intensivpflege brauchen würde. Er hatte in der Zeit viel abgenommen, sodass er schon richtig knochig wirkte, mit eingefallenen Wagen und den ausgeprägtesten Augenschatten, die ich je gesehen habe. (Und ich habe schon viel Elend gesehen.....) Auch sein Haar wirkte matt und stumpf und Lippen sowie Fingerspitzen zeigten einen ungesunden Blaustich. "Der gehört in ein Krankenhaus, nicht in ein Urlaunsresort" dachte ich, sagte aber nichts. Annie und er entschieden das wir nach dieser Woche weiter machen würden. Kaum hatte ich die Schwelle der Eingangstür überschritten, überkam mich ein ganz übles Gefühl. Ich spürte, das wir Julius nicht wieder sehen würden. Zumindest nicht diesen Julius....ich weiß das liest sich wirr aber ich kann es nicht besser ausdrücken. Und mal wieder, sagte ich nichts dazu....er würde ja kaum seinen Urlaub wegen eines Gefühls abbrechen. Die nächste Woche zog sich wie Kaugummi. Ich war so gespannt darauf, wie es weiter ging, das ich die Warterei kaum aushielt. Klar, ich hatte teilweise Todesangst aber diese Sache, war das spannenste, was ich seit Langem erlebte. Annie bombardierte mich in der Zeit mit Sprachnachrichten und Anrufen. Von Jessica hörte ich nichts. Auch auf meine Nachrichten kam keine Antwort von ihr....zugegeben, das war mir zu der Zeit auch nicht so wichtig. Und dann, endlich.....die Woche war um. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Kind das nach Disneyland fuhr....Annies Volvo quietsche gequält als wir vor der Villa parkten. Diese sah aus wie immer. Wir klingelten und die Putzfrau machte auf, mit dem Hinweis das der Herr schon wartete. Im Saal angekommen, durchdrang mich eiskalte Angst. Julius stand aus einem Sessel auf und begrüßte Annie. Er sah aus wie das blühende Leben. Keine Spur mehr von Augenschatten, das Haar glänzte und seine Haut hatte einen gesunden Schimmer. Ja er hatte sogar die selbe athletische Figur wie am Anfang.....Wow, was immer das für ein Urlaub war, den bräuchte ich auch. Dringend. Aber am beunruhigsten waren seine Augen. Er hatte einen so herausfordernden Blick....geradezu angriffslustig.....das hatte er vorher noch nie. Auch wie er sprach, sich bewegte....das war nicht der Julius, den wir kannten. Ich war kurz davor los zu lachen. Mal ernsthaft, war das ein Witz?! Hatte er einen Zwilling mit dem er das abzog? Aber warum? Ein echt aufwändiger Scherz.....ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich von all dem halten soll. Annie schien nichts zu bemerken. Macht sie also mit? Eigentlich unwahrscheinlich, Annie war nie der Typ, der sich über andere lustig machte. Nur was zur Hölle ging hier vor?! Jedenfalls beschloss ich etwas zu tun, was ich noch nie getan habe: mutig sein. Also suchte ich Julius auf, welchen ich draußen im Garten fand. Er saß auf einer nicht sonderlich stabil wirkenden Bank und rauchte, ich blieb also lieber stehen und nahm all meinen Mut zusammen (was nicht sehr viel war) und sagte: "Julius, was zur Hölle soll das eigentlich? Ist das irgend so ein blöder Scherz? Erklär mir das!" Er sah mich eine Weile an, prüfend aber auch amüsiert. Dann zog er das kleine Buch aus der Jackentasche und sprach: "Das Buch.....heißt Satans Choice und ich, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, du wirst schon noch sehen." Danach lächelte er ein äussert unangenehmes, so gar nicht nettes Lächeln und ging. War das eine Drohung? Aber warum, verdammt?! Ich hab ihm doch nichts getan, also entweder geht hier wirklich Etwas um oder er ist ein Verrückter, also kein harmlos, lustiger Verrückter, sondern ein Gefährlicher. Ich ging sogleich zu Annie und sagte ihr, das ich gehen wollte. Darüber war sie mehr als enttäuscht aber versprach, mich morgen früh nach Hause zu fahren. Immerhin. Ich schlief gut, wie eigentlich immer. Als ich aber aufwachte, war es schon 14 Uhr. So lange hatte ich noch nie geschlafen, wow. Daher ging ich gleich in Annies Zimmer. Sie saß in einer Ecke des Raumes, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen, lautlos bewegte sie die Lippen, als ob sie sprechen wollte aber nicht konnte. Ich sprach mit ihr, stupste sie vorsichtig an....keine Reaktion. Nun machte ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen und informierte den Notarzt. Es schien ewig zu dauern bis er kam, nahm Annie dann mit, sie stand wohl schwer unter Schock. Allerdings....hatte ich nun auch ein Problem, ich kam nicht Heim. Ich hätte vielleicht mit Annies Auto fahren können und vielleicht wäre ich auch nicht kontrolliert worden und wäre unbeschadet angekommen aber.....ich hatte dann doch zu viel Schiss und wollte am nächsten Tag mit dem Zug nach Hause. Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich wach, meine Kehle fühlte sich ausgetrocknet an, das hieß hinunter in die Küche zu gehen um etwas zu trinken. Ich ging also im Halbschlaf zu der breiten Treppe....ihr Ende war im Nebel verschwunden. Die ganze untere Etage schien voller weißem Dunst zu sein. "Nein. nicht heute!", dachte ich grimmig und wollte schnurstracks zurück in mein Zimmer aber....es ging nicht. Als wäre eine unsichtbare Wand dort. "Bin ich ein scheiß-Pantomime?!" Entfuhr es mir. Es kam natürlich keine Antwort, meine Stimme wirkte unheimlich laut im dunkeln der Nacht. Und mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als die Stufen hinab zu steigen. Das tat ich auch, sehr sehr langsam und vorsichtig, denn wer weiß schon, was da im Nebel lauert. Sicher Julius. Ich sah mich schon auf der Titelseite der Zeitung-als Leichenfund. Ich war mir sehr sicher, das er schuld an Annies Zustand war und somit traute ich ihm alles zu. Nun war ich unten. Der Nebel war unglaublich dicht, ich musste mich vorwärts tasten, man sah absolut nichts ausser Weiß. In mir tobte eine Mischungen aus Angst, Faszination und Unruhe. Ich fühlte mich beobachtet und wusste langsam nicht mehr wo ich war. Komplett umgeben vom Nebel sah ich nichts mehr vom Erdgeschoß. Würde ich nicht den Marmorboden unter mir sehen, könnte ich denken ich wäre schon längst raus aus der Villa. Denn es wurde langsam richtig kalt, eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über meinem Körper aus. Und ich fand die verdammte Küche nicht. Urplötzlich zerfetze ein markerschütternder Schrei die Stille. Er war tief und unmenschlich. Und ich will ehrlich sein, wäre ich nicht vorher auf Toilette gewesen....Auch schrie der Fluchtinstinkt, das ich rennen sollte aber zum Glück besitze ich sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung. Ich sah die Hand vor Augen nicht, rennen wäre also ziemlich dämlich. Ich suchte nach einer Wand und tastete mich entlang dieser um eine Tür zu finden durch welche ich fliehen konnte bevor er...oder es mich erwischt. Und tatsächlich! Ich riss die Tür mit aller Gewalt auf und spürte schon eine krallenbewehrte Hand an meinem Nacken als ich die Schwelle übertrat. Ich stand im Garten. Hinter mir schlug die Tür mit aller Gewalt zu. Ich konnte endlich durchatmen. Die Nacht war lau und sternenklar. Das Adrenalin ließ nach und eine unglaubliche Schwäche übermannte mich. Ich sank ins Gras und konzentrierte mich erstmal nur aufs Atmen, befürchtete ohnmächtig zu werden. "Non sunt locis, ad abscondere ego ubique" flüsterte mir eine Stimme ins Ohr. Ich kreischte und machte einen Sprung zur Seite für welchen sich sicher eine glatte 9er Bewertung bekommen hätte. Natürlich war nichts zu sehen. Und bevor ich nachdenken konnte, was nun zu tun war, übermannte mich die Ohnmacht. Ich erwachte im vernebelten Erdgeschoss. Es war zwar schon Tag aber die Sonnenstrahlen die durchs Fenster fielen erhellen den Raum nur gering. Ich musste heulen, hat das denn nie ein Ende. So ein schlechter Mensch war ich nun auch nicht, das ich das verdient habe...oder? Schritte. Leise, aber unuberhörbar kamen sie auf mich zu. Der Nebel lichtete sich ein wenig und endlich sah ich meinen Peiniger. Es war das Wesen aus dem Spiegel. Gut 2 Meter hoch oder mehr. Es sah Julius schon sehr ähnlich. Aber es hatte lange, nach hinten gebogene Hörner auf dem Kopf und seine Augen waren komplett schwarz. Ebenso waren seine Hände und Unterarme in Schwärze getaucht. Sonst war seine Haut so reinweiß das sie zu leuchten schien. Es hatte eine göttliche Präsenz....wenn auch nicht die eines gütigen Gottes. Ich konnte auch riesige schwarze Schwingen erkennen. Ich stand auf, eher war es, als ob mich jemand hoch zog und wie ich da stand, war es mir unmöglich mich aus eigener Kraft zu bewegen. Blinzeln ging, atmen auch, wenn auch sehr schwer. Das war alles, mehr konnte ich nicht. Kaum zu beschreiben welche Panik in mir tobte und ich war mir noch nie so sicher, wie in diesem Moment, zu sterben. Japp, das wars dann wohl Luzi, dachte ich. Der Dämon beugte sich zu mir herunter, sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich spürte die eisige Kälte die von ihm ausging und sah mein Spiegelbild in den tiefschwarzen Augen. Er breitete seine Schwingen über mich und mir schien es, als ob wir fern jeglicher Realität waren, in einem Universum wo nur er und ich existierten und der Nebel. Leise begann er zu sprechen: "adveniat regnum meum, mi voluntatis. Gratias immortalitatis servire tibi, aut pretium" die Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wieder und auf einmal verstand ich, was er sagte. Ja in Julius Traum sagte er schon "Mein Reich komme, mein Wille geschehe. Du wirst der Erste sein." Draußen im Garten hieß es "Es gibt keine Orte zum Verstecken, ich bin überall" (und ohja, das war sowas von wahr) Zuletzt sprach der Dämon " Mein Reich komme, mein Wille geschehe. Ich gebe dir Unsterblichkeit, zu dienen ist der Preis." Ich war verblüfft, wahrscheinlich sorgte das Wesen selbst dafür, das ich es verstand. Und es hat mir ein Angebot gemacht. Nur, das ich sowieso keine Wahl hatte. Es hatte längst entschieden, bevor ich auch nur eine Minute darüber nachdenken konnte. Er kam mir noch näher und als seine Lippen meine berührten, war es, als ob sämtliche Ängste, Zweifel, Hemmungen und alle anderen Gefühle gelöscht wurden. Stattdessen trat eine ruhige Gleichgültigkeit an deren Stelle. Ich war nun auserwählt, zu dienen. Und ich wusste, das ich auch nichts anderes tun konnte, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Er lächelte liebenswürdig und verschwand. Auch der Nebel löste sich auf. Ich trat aus der Villa hinaus in strahlenden Sonnenschein. Doch nicht einmal die Sonne konnte so hell strahlen wie das unheilige Licht meines Meisters in meinem Inneren. Kategorie:Lang